O Diário
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Aos seis anos, Mustumi se muda para a Pensão Hinata, onde conhece Keitaro e os dois começam a passar as tardes juntos, brincando no parquinho e conversando. Tempos depois, Naru, aos 3 anos chega também e uma forte amizade se forma entre o trio em sua infância, mas também nasce um amor e varias promessas, presenciadas pelo boneco Liddo pelas entradas do diário de Mutsumi.
1. Mutsumi chega

**Autora: **Bestofrafa

**Categoria: **Love Hina

**Classificação: **K

**Gênero: **Amizade

**Casal: **Keitaro/Mutsumi, Keitaro/Naru

**Resumo: **POV. Aos seis anos, Mustumi se muda para a Pensão Hinata, onde conhece Keitaro e os dois começam a passar as tardes juntos, brincando no parquinho e conversando. Tempos depois, Naru, aos 3 anos chega também e uma forte amizade se forma entre o trio em sua infância, mas também nasce um amor e varias promessas, presenciadas pelo boneco Liddo pelas entradas do diário de Mutsumi. Love Hina pertence ao Ken Akamatsu, apenas a fic me pertence.

**O Diário**

**Capitulo 1-Mutsumi chega**

**Música: Four Seasons-Namie Amuro**

_Diário de Mutsumi Otohime, 1984_

_Querido Diário, muito prazer, eu sou a Mutsumi Otohime, tenho 6 anos e nasci no dia 3 de Março. Tudo começou em um final de tarde de primavera. Eu e minha mamãe nos mudamos para a Pensão Hinata, um lugar lindo e cercado de arvores, onde ela vai trabalhar. A vovó Hinata me apresentou o Kei-kun. Ele é um menino muito tímido, mas querido e determinado. Eu já gosto dele, tanto quando de melancias e kotatsus. Nós brincamos no parquinho de fazer castelinhos de areia e com o meu Liddo-Kun de pelúcia. Ah, e depois brincamos de quebrar melancias, algo que eu adorava brincar em Okinawa, ah que saudades! Amanhã vamos brincar juntos de novo, eu prometi para ele._

_Quatro épocas de amor e risadas_

_Ficarei bem estando só_

_Quatro épocas de amor e risadas_

_Ficarei bem estando só_

_Quatro épocas de amor e risadas_

_Ficarei bem estando só_

_Quatro épocas de amor e risadas_

_Ficarei ok..._

_Você sabia que quando duas pessoas que se amam, vão juntas para a Toudai serão felizes para sempre? Hihihi_

_Pensão Hinata, Primavera de 1984_

Um pouco mais afastada da cidade de Tóquio, havia uma enorme pensão antiga, chamada Pensão Hinata, com uma enorme escadaria na entrada e cercada de arvores verdes e floridas. Ao lado da pensão havia um parquinho com balanços, gangorras e uma caixa de areia, onde havia apenas uma criança, um garoto de 5 anos, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, vestindo shorts e uma blusa de manga comprida, que brincava sozinha na areia, com um caminhãozinho e um castelo de areia que construíra. Varias arvores de cerejeiras cercavam o parquinho abandonado e o vento soprava as flores rosa dando um ar de tranqüilidade e calmaria.

Uma senhora de quimono e com um casaco por cima, com o logo da Pensão, se aproximou do garoto.

Hinata-Keitaro.

Keitaro-Sim vovó? Hã, quem é essa?

Atrás da senhora Hinata Urashima, havia uma menina, segurando um ursinho.

Hinata-Meu neto, a partir de hoje teremos uma nova moradora, não seja tímida Mutsumi.

De trás da senhora, a avó de Keitaro, saiu à menina. Ela aparentava 6 anos, de cabelos castanhos escuros, na altura dos ombros, olhos cor de avelã, vestindo uma jardineira azul e meias coloridas até os joelhos. Em uma de suas mãos ela arrastava o ursinho de pelúcia amarelo, de um anime. Ela sorriu para o menino, que ficou vermelho.

Hinata-Essa é a Mutsumi Otohime. Mutsumi, esse é o meu neto, Keitaro Urashima. Espero que sejam bons amigos.

E a senhora foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos. Por alguns segundos, as crianças ficaram em silencio, mas a menina, Mutsumi, sentou-se ao lado de Keitaro e começou a construir um castelo de areia ao lado do dele, falando em uma voz melodiosa.

Mutsumi-Kei-kun, ela é a sua vovó? Você mora aqui?

O menino pareceu muito surpreso pelo apelido e pelo kun, que era apenas para amigos.

Keitaro-Hum, ela é a minha avó. Eu estou morando aqui na pensão porque meus pais estão ocupados com a loja de doces que a família administra.

Ele olhou para o boneco dela e perguntou:

Keitaro-Esse é o Liddo?

Mutsumi-É sim, eu adoro o desenho. Você gosta?

Keitaro-Sim, quero ver o OVA que vai estrear.

A garota sorriu e logo os dois começaram a construir um enorme castelo de areia, juntos e o garoto corava toda a vez que suas mãos se encostavam, quando pegavam na areia.

Keitaro-A sua família mora aqui?

Mustumi-Sim, eu e minha mamãe estamos hospedadas aqui na pensão. Ela trabalha aqui. Você gosta de melancia?

Keitaro-Sim, mas... Ei, aonde você vai?

A garota saiu correndo e gritou para ele esperar-la.

Keitaro pensando-Ela é meio estranha.

Alguns minutos depois ela apareceu carregando uma enorme melancia.

Mutsumi-Eu amo melancias. Vamos brincar de quebrá-la?

Keitaro-Vamos.

A brincadeira prosseguiu por algum tempo, até começar a escurecer e os dois se despedirem em frente ao parquinho.

Keitaro-Você vai vir brincar amanha também Mu-chan?

Ela pegou sua mão por alguns segundos, antes de responder e os dois irem para lados diferentes.

Mutsumi sorrindo-Claro Kei, eu prometo.

_Você sabe que a busca por nosso amor repete-se através de_

_doces sombras que tocam profundamente esta melodia_

_Posso sentir a doçura do passado_

_embora você ainda não fizesse parte dele_

_ficarei bem em saber que me acompanha com esse olhar_

_Eu acredito que o amor é o único que não muda._


	2. O casamento

**The Diary**

**Capitulo 2-O casamento**

**Música: I Wish-Maeda Ai**

_Querido Diário_

_Hoje eu e o Kei-kun entramos por uma das passagens secretas da Pensão, atrás de melancias. Acabamos assistindo um casamento lindo, de um casal da Toudai. A noiva usava um véu branco lindo, eu quero um também. Eu não sabia o que era Toudai até a mamãe me explicar. É uma faculdade. Ela disse que quando você e alguém que ama vão juntos para a Toudai, serão felizes para sempre. Nós ficamos vendo a cerimônia enquanto comíamos melancias. _

_Quando faço um pedido a uma estrela,e entrego meu orgulho ao vento  
>Eu posso ver um futuro que não pode ser apagado por nada hoje!<br>Eu sei que posso...  
>Eu desejo!<br>_

Na manhã seguinte Keitaro acordou animado para ir para a escola. Pela primeira vez em seus 5 anos de vida ele brincou com uma garota, parecia um sonho. Por ser meio atrapalhado e péssimo em matemática, as meninas da escola não lhe davam a mínima. Ele sentou-se na carteira, colocando os livros e a lancheira em cima da mesa, quando dois garotos de sua idade apareceram.

Keitaro-Shirai, Haitani, adivinhem! Eu conheci uma menina, e até brincamos juntos.

Haitani rindo-Hahahaha conta outra Keitaro.

Shirai-Até parece amigo, você sonhou. Você fez a redação que a professora pediu?

Keitaro-Ah não. Minha avó vai me matar.

Shirai e Haitani-Hahahahaha, burro.

Ele passara à tarde anterior toda brincando e esqueceu. Quando deu meio-dia, Keitaro arrumou seus cadernos e saiu rapidamente da escola. Sua tia Haruka estudava no prédio ao lado, mas como ela era do Ginásio, suas aulas iriam até o começo da tarde. Então ele seguiu sozinho e pegou o bondinho que o deixava nos arredores verdes da Pensão Hinata. Ele desceu em frente a enorme escadaria e foi rapidamente almoçar com sua avó e alguns moradores dali, mas nem sinal de Mutsumi.

Após levar uma bronca da avó ao mostrar a notificação que levara por não ter feito seu dever de casa, ele foi para seu quarto, que era no 2º andar da pensão, fazer a tarefa de matemática.

Keitaro-Aaah, para que eu preciso aprender a fazer subtração?! Não consigo! Buáaaa.

Haruka-Keitaro, você é muito burro. Subtração é fácil! Espera chegar às frações.

Keitaro-Tia! Ajude-me.

Haruka brava-Não me chame de tia! Eu nem tenho idade para ser!

Haruka Urashima era tia de Keitaro, tinha 13 anos e era estudante do Ginasial. Ela tinha cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros e na maior parte do tempo era calma, a não ser quando seu sobrinho a tirava do sério. Ela arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado na escrivaninha, observando os exercícios do caderno. Ela explicou a base da subtração e, após alguns minutos, Keitaro pareceu ter aprendido.

Haruka-Viu? Não é difícil.

Keitaro-Obrigado Haruka-san.

Haruka-Agora faça esses aqui.

Keitaro pegou a lapiseira e olhou para os exercícios.

Keitaro-Hum... Esqueci.

Haruka brava-Mas eu acabei de te explicar! Ai desisto.

Keitaro-Buáaaa...

Quando o sol da tarde estava a toda no céu azul, Keitaro foi para o parquinho com seus brinquedos. Estava cavando com sua pá na areia, quando duas mãos pequenas cobriram seus olhos.

Menininha-Adivinha quem é Kei-kun?

Keitaro-Hã, Mustumi?

Mutsumi chateada-Ora ora, como você adivinhou tão rápido?

Keitaro-Só você me chama de Kei-kun.

Aquela tarde estava muito quente, mostrando que o verão estava chegando. Com calor, e os rostos vermelhos do sol, as duas crianças pararam de cavar na areia, deitando-se no chão lado a lado e se encarando, olhos castanhos nos cor de avelã.

Mutsumi-Queria melancias...

Keitaro-Eu também...

Mustumi-Já sei! Kei-kun vem comigo.

Ela pegou sua mão e se dirigiram para os fundos da pensão Hinata. Ela tirou uma tabua do canto de uma parede e os dois entraram no buraco que tinha ali. Estava escuro e ela o guiava por ali, até ela deslocar um pedaço de tabua e a luz entra onde eles estavam. Pela brecha dava para ouvir e ver o que estava ali.

Estavam em um dos salões do alojamento, que estava todo enfeitado com flores e cetins brancos, e havia duas longas mesas com pratos e talheres e enfeites em cima. No final, havia um pedestal e um jovem casal estava diante de um padre. O casal estava de branco, ela com um longo vestido e um véu e ele, com um terno.

Mutsumi-Que lindo, é um casamento!

Keitaro-Uau.

_Porque nós estamos aqui?  
>Me diga o mais breve possível...Se as coisas que vemos são tudo que existe!<br>Cubro meus braços com a minha jaqueta ,pois estou sentindo frio.  
>Antes de saber disso tudo se tornou transparente...<br>e se transformou em esperança!  
>Se a chuva de algum dia molhar meu rosto,eu me lembrarei!<br>Seja paciente!Aquele dia...Aquela vez...  
><em>

Padre-Então jovem Yuki, você aceita se casar e amar a jovem Momo?

Yuki sorrindo-Sim, aceito.

E ele olhou para sua noiva, apaixonadamente. Mutsumi e Keitaro continuavam a assistir a cerimônia pela fresta, suas cabeças muito próximas, o castanho claro no escuro, ambos maravilhados, pois era a primeira vez que assistiam um casamento.

Padre-E você jovem Momo, aceita se casar e amar o jovem Yuri.

Momo sorrindo-Sim, eu aceito.

Padre-Então eu os declaro marido e mulher, podem se beijar.

O salão inteiro aplaudiu enquanto o jovem casal se beijava.

Keitaro-Eles são bem apaixonados.

Mustumi-Eu quero usar um véu lindo que nem o dela.

Durante os aplausos, as duas crianças deslocaram a tabua e discretamente foram para a cozinha, onde todos que trabalhavam ali se preparavam para servir os pratos do casamento. Uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos e um avental com o logo da Pensão por cima de um quimono simples e branco veio na direção deles e Mutsumi a abraçou.

Natsumi-Oh, filha, o que esta fazendo aqui?

Mutsumi-Mamãe, oi. Esse aqui é o Keitaro. Kei-kun, essa é a minha mamãe.

Keitaro-M-muito prazer.

Natsumi-Então é esse o menino do qual a minha Mutsumi fala tanto.

Mutsumi rindo-É sim. Viemos comer melancias.

Keitaro-Estava muito quente lá fora.

Natsumi-Têm varias melancias novinhas que acabaram de chegar da feira, podem pegar.

Keitaro foi até uma das mesas onde estavam as frutas, enquanto a menina permanecia com a mãe, vendo o casamento.

Mutsumi-Que lindo o casamento mamãe.

Natsumi-Né? Eles são tão jovens e apaixonados. Os dois são da Toudai.

Mutsumi-Toudai? O que é isso?

Natsumi-Toudai é a Universidade de Tóquio filha. Você sabia que quando duas pessoas que se amam vão juntas para a Toudai, elas serão felizes para sempre?

Mustsumi-Sério?

Natsumi-Sim.

_Quando faço um pedido a uma estrela,e entrego meu orgulho ao vento  
>Eu posso ver um futuro que não pode ser apagado por nada hoje!Eu sei que posso!<br>Eu desejo!_


	3. A promessa de brincarem

**The Diary**

**Capitulo 3-A promessa de brincarem**

**Música: A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton**

_Querido Diário_

_Esses dias eu aprendi a costurar com uma das professoras de corte e costura na escolinha. Costurei um pequeno véu branco lindo e mostrei pro Kei-kun, que elogiou. A mamãe me levou até uma biblioteca e adivinhe o que eu encontrei? Um livro chamado 'A Lenda de Taro Urashima.' A historia fala sobre um moço que salvou uma tartaruga e viajou ate o reino aquático e conheceu uma tartaruga princesa que se transformava na Princesa Otohime. Ela lhe da uma caixa quando ele retorna para a terra, mas ele a abriu cedo e ficou velho. Sabe, é uma história interessante e tem o meu sobrenome e o do Kei-Kun. Enquanto brincávamos na areia, eu lia para ele. Foi quando fizemos nossa primeira promessa: brincarmos sempre juntos. Brincamos que éramos os personagens do livrinho e ele colocou o véu na minha cabeça._

_Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade_

_Andando rápido_

_Rostos passaram_

_E eu estou perto de casa_

Somi-E é assim que você deve bordar.

Nas manhãs na escolinha, Mutsumi tinha uma matéria que era só para as meninas, Corte e Costura. A professora Somi estava ensinando a menina a costurar da forma certa e a usar o protetor de dedão. Era um pano branco, onde Mutsumi fazia alguns bordados. Mutsumi voltou de um passeio com a mãe dela, á biblioteca e estava com Keitaro no parquinho, como sempre faziam após voltarem da escolinha.

Mutsumi-Olha só o que eu trouxe.

Ela tirou um livro infantil, com um pescador e uma tartaruga pintados na capa. Enquanto ela lia a história com sua voz melodiosa e comia a 3ª fatia, Keitaro ia cavando e separando um montinho de areia.

Mutsumi-Era uma vez, um humilde pescador chamado Taro Urashima, ele estava passeando pela praia, quando encontrara alguns rapazes maldosos, maltratando uma tartaruga. Taro espantou os rapazes e salvou a pequena tartaruga, a devolvendo para o mar. No dia seguinte, uma tartaruga gigante o procurou e disse que a tartaruga que ele salvou era uma princesa e que seu pai, o Imperador Ryugo-jo queria casar-lo com ela. Taro subira nas costas da tartaruga e viajaram no fundo do mar até chegarem ao Palácio. Lá, ele conheceu a filha do imperador, que agora se transformara em uma linda menina, a Princesa Otohime.

Keitaro parou de cavar, rindo.

Keitaro-Que engraçado, são os nossos sobrenomes.

Mutsumi-Ora ora, verdade.

_Sem expressão, olho para frente_

_Apenas percorrendo meu caminho_

_Percorrendo um caminho_

_Através da multidão_

Ele continuou o trabalho na areia, mas prestando atenção na voz de sua melhor amiga. Mutsumi fez uma pausa e tirou do bolso da jardineira um pano branco rendado que ela fizera e colocou na cabeça, imitando um véu da princesa.

Mutsumi-Taro passara alguns dias no Palácio, participando de festas em sua homenagem. Mas depois de um tempo ela sentira saudades da Terra e de sua família e pediu para voltar. Antes de ir, a princesa Otohime lhe presenteou uma caixinha e disse que ele não poderia abrir até que estivesse velho e de cabelos brancos. Então Taro Urashima partiu. Mas ao chegar à terra, estava tudo diferente pois 300 anos se passaram. Ele voltou para praia, esperando encontrar a tartaruga, mas ela não apareceu. Então ele abriu a caixinha e uma nuvem branca saiu o transformando em velho. Então ele ouviu a voz da Princesa, no mar: Eu disse para não abrir agora. Nela estavam todos os seus anos. Taro Urashima abandonara a caixinha na praia e fora embora.

Ao terminar a historia, Keitaro terminou de construir o castelo e Mutsumi colocou algumas conchas de enfeite no castelo. Mutsumi, ainda com o pano branco, sorriu para Keitaro, que retribuiu, sentando-se ao lado da amiga, ambos com seus ombros se encostando, observando o castelo pronto.

_Eu preciso de você_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

_E agora eu me pergunto_

Mutsumi-Kei-kun? Vamos prometer que sempre brincaremos juntos?

Keitaro sorriu, um lindo sorriso, fazendo ela sorrir junto.

Keitaro-Eu prometo, vamos sempre brincar.

Mutsumi-Eu prometo também.

A garotinha pegou as mãos dele entre as suas e os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, ambos com as bochechas coradas, mas gostando do momento, rindo. Ficariam sempre juntos.

Mutsumi-Podiamos brincar que somos os personagens!

Keitaro-Vamos?

Keitaro pegou um lençol que estava na área de serviço e pendurou no pescoço, como uma capa.

Keitaro-Ninguem vai maltratar tartarugas aqui!

E ele brincava com a espada de brinquedo contra monstros invisíveis e salvando Mutsumi, a princesa Otohime. O véu de Mutsumi caiu e Keitaro o ajuntou, o recolocando em sua cabeça e a menina sorriu agora se juntando a ele na luta, ambos suados e rindo muito, enquanto davam chutes no ar, onde os monstros invisíveis estavam.

_Se eu caísse_

_No céu_

_Você acha que o tempo_

_Passaria para mim.._

_Pois você sabe que eu andaria_

_Mil milhas_

_Se eu pudesse_

_apenas te ver..._

_Esta noite_


	4. Naru chega

**The Diary**

**Capitulo 4-Narusegawa chega**

**Música: She's no You-Jesse McCartney**

_Querido Diário_

_Hoje eu e o Kei-Kun estávamos brincando quando a vovó Hinata chegou e trouxe uma boa noticia com ela, uma nova hospede havia chegado. É uma menina chamada Naru-chan. Ela é bem tímida, mas logo nos três ficamos bem amigos. Ela é muito querida e eu lhe emprestei o Liddo-kun. No começo ela não falava muito, mas agora fala mais. Brincamos de balanço, eu o Kei e a Naru e subimos junto em um e depois jogamos bola. A Naru é minha melhor amiga e sempre brincamos de boneca. Nós três fizemos uma promessa importante hoje: Vamos nós três juntos para a Toudai! Vou estudar bastante para isso, hihihi._

_Eles tem muitas garotas_

_Que sabiam que eles tão com tudo_

_Mais nada que se compare a você_

_Por que você não pode vê que é a única que eu realmente quero?_

_E tudo o que eu preciso é tudo o que você faz_

Algumas semanas se passaram e as férias de verão chegaram. E com o verão, chegara uma nova surpresa. Keitaro e Mutsumi estavam brincando no parquinho com o Liddo de pelúcia dela, quando a vovó Hinata se aproximou.

Mutsumi e Keitaro-Hahahahaha.

Hinata-Crianças, trouxe alguém para brincar com vocês. Vamos Naru, não seja tímida.

De trás da senhora saiu uma menininha de 3 anos, de cabelos ruivos e vestindo um quimono. Ela parecia bem tímida.

Hinata-Essa é a Naru Narusegawa, ela vai morar um tempo aqui, para tratar da saúde. Sejam bonzinhos com ela.

E a senhora foi embora deixando a menininha pra trás, que ficou apreensiva, pois não os conhecia.

Keitaro e Mutsumi se aproximaram dela. Mutsumi sorria para ela e disse:

Mutsumi-Oi Naru-chan, eu sou a Mu-chan e esse aqui é o Kei-kun.

Keitaro-Não se preocupe Naru-chan, vamos ser bons amigos.

A garotinha sorriu ainda meio tímida e olhou para o ursinho de Mutsumi.

Mutsumi-Você gosta do Liddo? Eu vou te emprestar.

E ela lhe deu seu Liddo de pelúcia. Naru abraçou o urso, murmurando um 'obrigada'.

Mutsumi-Vamos brincar de balanço, vem Naru-chan!

Mutsumi sentou-se do balanço vermelho e Naru no seu colo. Keitaro subiu atrás, de pé e pegou impulso para balançar-los. O vento que batia em seus rostos era agradável, tirando o calor daquela tarde. Os três brincaram bastante no balanço e aos poucos Naru foi falando mais.

Mutsumi-Ai, cansei. Vamos jogar bola?

Keitaro-Vamos. Você vem Naru-chan?

Naru-Sim.

_E uma garota que passa não importa_

_Porque você parece muito melhor_

_Você jamais precisa ficar com ciumes_

_Ela poderia ser uma supermodel_

_A capa de todas as revistas_

_Ela nunca significará algo para mim_

Os dias passaram e o trio brincava bastante, de bola, na areia ou no parquinho. Naru tinha uma saúde delicada, de vez em quando tinha que parar por causa do cansaço, mas se divertia bastante com os novos amigos. Houve uma tarde em que Naru ficara de cama, com febre. Ela estava deitada no futon de seu quarto e Mutsumi e Keitaro estavam do lado de fora, preocupados. Mas o pai dela os tranqüilizou, dizendo que ela ia ficar boa. Mutsumi foi atrás de algumas flores para trazer para a nova amiga, enquanto Keitaro pegava um pano úmido e passava na testa de Naru sorrindo para ela, que abria os olhos, timidamente. Naru estava se tornando tão importante para ele, quanto Mutsumi.

Um dia os três encontraram um pequeno tremzinho que dava para uma pessoa subir. Mutsumi mandou Keitaro subir junto com Naru e ela empurrou ate uma parte da calçada e subiu junto, pegando impulso. Os três riram bastante, mas o trenzinho caiu de lado com o peso dos três e eles caíram no chão. Ambos riram muito, apenas com alguns aranhões e uma marquinha no braço de Naru. Keitaro, com um arranhão no rosto ajudou Naru e Mutsumi a se levantarem e tirarem à poeira das roupas.

Keitaro-Você esta bem Naru-chan?

Naru-To sim.

Mutsumi-Tem que colocar um bandaid no machucado.

Keitaro tirou do bolso um curativo e colocou no braço de Naru.

Keitaro sorrindo-Pronto Naru, agora não vai mais doer.

Naru-Obrigada Kei.

Claro que a vovó Hinata brigou com eles depois dessa. Cada dia que passava eles se metiam em aventuras, desvendando as passagens secretas da pensão, explorando bairro e brincando. Quando Keitaro ficava de castigo por alguma travessura, Mutsumi e Naru brincavam de bonecas juntas ou ficavam conversando no quarto da menina mais velha.

Uma tarde, os três estavam encostados na caixa de areia, com Liddo-kun junto.

Keitaro-Você mora com seus pais aqui Naru-chan?

Naru tímida-Moro com meu papai. A mamãe esta no céu agora.

Mutsumi a abraçando-Sinto muito Naru-chan.

Naru-Meus pais se conheceram na Toudai.

Mutsumi maravilhada-Sério? Que lindo!

Naru-Sim. Meu papai disse que a primeira palavra que eu aprendi foi Toudai.

Keitaro-Toudai? O que é isso?

Naru-É uma escola para gente grande.

Mutsumi-Quem vai junto para lá é feliz para sempre.

Keitaro-Sério Mu-chan?

Mutsumi-Sério.

A amizade do trio crescia a cada dia. Mutsumi e eles queriam ser amigos para sempre.

Mutsumi-Vamos fazer uma promessa. Vamos todos juntos para a Toudai!

E ela estendeu o dedo mindinho para os dois. Naru e Keitaro sorriram e estenderam seus dedinhos.

Keitaro-Sim.

Naru-Sim.

Os três riram e se levantaram, indo brincar no escorregador dali, levando o Liddo-kun, o urso que presenciara todos os momentos e promessas do trio.

_Ela não é você, Oh não_

_Você me dá mais do que eu poderia querer_

_Ela não é você, Oh não,_

_Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho..._

_Pois você é tudo, a garota que eu sempre sonhei_

_Ela é só uma foto em uma revista_

_Ela não é você_

_Ela não é você..._


	5. A declaração

**The Diary**

**Capitulo 5-A declaração**

**Música: Someone Like You-Adele**

_Querido Diário_

_Hoje é o Tanabata e eu, Naru-chan e Kei-kun fomos ao festival. A tia Haruka nos emprestou Yukatas lindas! O meu era azul com desenhos de estrelas e o da Naru era rosa. Estava muito lindo lá, tinha barraquinhas com comidas e lembrancinhas, shows de danças japonesas e uma arvore para pendurarmos os papeizinhos com nossos pedidos. Eu pedi para que eu fosse junto para a Toudai com a Naru e o Kei. Eu descobri que a Naru gosta do Kei. Eu também gosto muito dele. Mas eu sei que o Kei gosta mais da Naru então vou ajudar-los a ficarem juntos. Eu contei para ele sobre a historia d Toudai e disse para ele ir até a Naru-chan se declarar e eles se declararam._

_Eu ouvi dizer que você está estabilizado  
>Que você encontrou uma garota e está casado agora<br>Eu ouvi dizer que os seus sonhos se realizaram  
>Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não dei<br>_

Era o mês de agosto, e as férias já estavam no final. Havia uma expectativa no ar, entre as três crianças amigas. Mutsumi estivera ocupada aquela tarde então Naru e Keitaro ficaram juntos na Pensão, brincando com o Liddo-kun e desenhando.

Keitaro-E você gostou do parque que fomos ontem?

Na tarde anterior, a tia Haruka levara Naru, Keitaro e Mutsumi a um parque onde eles compraram Creps e se divertiram bastante correndo por todo o gramado onde havia outras crianças.

Naru-Sim, eu nunca tinha comido Crep de banana, estava muito bom.

Keitaro-Hehe, a mistura dele com morango também. Ficou diferente.

Os dois haviam trocado seus sabores.

Naru-Hahaha, verdade. A Mu-chan ficou chateada por não ter Crep de melancia.

Keitaro-A Mu-chan me disse que tem que ter melancia em tudo, porque é o básico.

Os dois continuaram seus desenhos.

Keitaro-Então o papai e a mamãe da Naru-chan se conheceram na Toudai é?

Naru-Sim. É uma historia bonita.

Keitaro admirou o sorriso de Naru. Ele adorava o de Mutsumi porque o contagiava, cheio de alegria, mas o de Naru era muito bonito. Ela era toda delicada e tímida. Keitaro sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta. Keitaro se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, e os dois foram brincar no balanço, onde ele empurrava para ela, enquanto esperavam Mutsumi chegar.

Era dia do festival Tanabata na cidade e Haruka, a tia de Keitaro, que adorava colecionar quimonos, resolvera arrumar Mutsumi e Naru. As duas garotas foram até o 2º andar da pensão, no quarto ao lado de Keitaro, que era o da ginasial. Naru, tímida, ia atrás de Mutsumi, carregando o Liddo-kun.

Haruka-Ah, entrem meninas.

As duas entraram no quarto. Ele era pintado de amarelo claro e era bem organizado, com uma decoração japonesa típica para garotas, com uma mesinha de chá em um canto perto da janela. Ela abriu um dos armários que era separado, onde haviam muitos quimonos lindos.

Mutsumi e Naru-Uau Haruka-san!

Haruka-Deixe-me ver, tenho duas Yukatas que eu usei há muito tempo e guardei, vão servir direitinho em vocês duas.

Keitaro estava no corredor esperando as meninas, usando um kimono masculino simples. A porta do quarto de sua tia se abriu e as duas meninas saíram, vestindo lindas yukatas. Ate Haruka usava uma, azul marinho com uma faixa prateada. Mutsumi vestia uma Yukata azul bebe com estampas de estrelas e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque. Naru vestia uma Yukata rosa bebe com estampas florais e os cabelos ruivos presos por uma fita atrás. As duas sorriram e cada uma pegou um dos braços de Kei-Kun.

Naru e Mutsumi-Gostou Kein-kun?

Keitaro vermelho-Hum, er, vocês estão bonitas.

Mutsumi-O Kei-kun também.

Naru-Sim.

_Velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido?  
>Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz<br>_

Keitaro ficou encabulado. As três crianças foram para o festival junto com Haruka, vovó Hinata, Natsumi, o pai de Narusegawa e Seta, um rapaz da escola de Haruka, de cabelos escuros e óculos, com um lindo sorriso. Havia muita gente e muitas barraquinhas com comidas, jogos e artesanatos. Mais a frente, havia um palco onde se realizava uma dança tradicional. Os três assistiram a apresentação, maravilhados com a dança japonesa da moça, que recebera muitos aplausos.

Mutsumi arrastou Naru para irem atrás do Tanzaku, os papeis para escreverem seus pedidos e colocarem nas folhas de bambu.

Mutsumi sorriu ao escrever o seu: _Quero ir para a Toudai com o meu amor Kei-kun e com a Naru-chan._

Em baixo, desenhou uma melancia. Ela pegou e prendeu seu papel em uma das folhas de bambu e se virou para Naru-chan.

Mutsumi-E você Naru-chan? O que pediu?

Naru-Hã, eu...

Mutsumi-Ora ora, não precisa ficar com vergonha de mostrar, afinal é seu pedido. Mas vamos pendurar-lo em um galho.

Em seu papel, havia o desenho de duas crianças. Era fácil ver quem eram, Naru e Keitaro. Mutsumi viu o desenho e ficou um pouco triste. Afinal ela também gostava muito de Kei-kun e não queria ter que se separar dele. Mas ela decidiu que ajudaria o casal de amigos a ficarem juntos, se era isso que eles queriam. Ela ajudou a Naru a pendurar o papel. As duas se juntaram a Keitaro, cada uma de um lado do braço dele e foram até o templo, fazer uma pequena oração. Depois saíram correndo pelo festival, indo brincar nas tendas de pescaria e de tiro ao alvo.

_Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada  
>Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar<br>Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto  
>E que você se lembraria<br>De que pra mim não acabou  
><em>

Na manha seguinte, o trio voltou do cinema com Haruka e Seta. Os cinco tinham ido assistir o OVA de Liddo e seus amigos. O trio saiu junto com um pacote de pipoca, ainda rindo do filme enquanto caminhavam para a pensão, que era ali perto.

Mutsumi-E quando o professor caiu na panela? Eu ri muito!

Keitaro-Verdade Mu-chan, eu também.

Naru-E quando o Liddo pensou que a panela era um banho quente? Hahaha.

Mustumi e Keitaro-Hahahaha!

Mutsumi-Vamos tirar pedra-papel-tesoura para ver quem vai ser o Liddo!

Keitaro-Vamos!

Keitaro, Naru e Mutsumi-Pedra-Papel-Tesoura!

Naru havia tirado tesoura, mas Mutsumi tirou Pedra e Keitaro Papel. Keitaro ganhara então seria o Liddo.

Keitaro-Vamos ver qual de vocês duas será o Professor!

Naru e Mutsumi-Pedra-Papel-Tesoura!

Naru tirou tesoura de novo e Mutsumi escolheu pedra, ganhando dela de novo.

Mutsumi-Ganhei, vou ser o professor. Você vai ser o Dummy Naru-chan.

Keitaro-Naru-chan, você so usa a tesoura.

Mutsumi-Verdade, use outro.

À tarde Keitaro foi fazer um favor para sua avó e Mutsumi e Naru ficaram brincando com as miniaturas do Liddo que compraram.

Mutsumi-Então a Naru-chan também gosta do Keitaro?

Naru-É...

Mutsumi-Eu também gosto. Vamos tirar no pedra-papel-tesoura para ver quem vai casar com ele.

Naru-Ahhh... Não.

Naru sabia que não iria conseguir ganhar da amiga. Mas Mutsumi insistiu.

Naru e Mutsumi-Pedra-Papel-Tesoura!

Mutsumi ganhou usando a pedra contra a tesoura. Iriam fazer uma ultima rodada e Mutsumi sorriu para a amiga. Naru agora tinha um olhar de concentração. Ela queria ganhar.

Naru e Mutsumi-Pedra-Papel-Tesoura!

Naru arregalou os olhos. Tinha usado a tesoura, mas Mutsumi usou o papel.

Naru-Hã? Eu ganhei!

Mutsumi abraçou a amiga.

Mutsumi-Você vai se casar com o Keitaro.

Naru-Sim!

Mutsumi-Agora vou te ajudar a se declarar pra ele amiga.

Naru-Eu te adoro Mu-chan.

Mutsumi-Eu também.

_Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você  
>Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também<br>Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro  
>Vou lembrar de você dizer:<br>"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"  
>Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere, é<br>_

Alguns dias depois, Naru quis ficar desenhando na varanda, enquanto Mutsumi e Keitaro cavavam na areia.

Mutsumi-Kei-kun?

Keitaro-Sim Mu-chan?

Mutsumi-Você sabia que quando duas pessoas que se amam vão juntos para a Toudai serão felizes para sempre?

Keitaro-Sério?

Mutsumi-Voce gosta da Naru-chan né?

Keitaro-Sim... Eu gosto dela Mu-chan.

Mutsumi-Tudo bem. Vai lá se declarar para ela e leve o Liddo com você. Ai nos três vamos juntos para a Toudai!

Keitaro-C-certo.

O menino pegou o Liddo-kun e, depois de dar um beijo demorado no rosto de Mutsumi, lhe agradecendo, foi ate Naru, vermelho.

Keitaro-Naru?

Naru parou de desenhar e sorriu.

Keitaro-Naru eu gosto de você. Você quer ir pra Toudai comigo?

A menina ficou vermelha e gaguejou muito.

Naru-Sim, eu quero ir com você!

O menino lhe deu um beijo no rosto, sorridente, segurando sua mão.

Keitaro-É uma promessa.

Naru-É.

Keitaro-Vamos agradecer a Mu-chan por ter nos ajudado.

Naru-Vamos sim.

_Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere  
>Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere, é<em>


	6. A segunda promessa

**The Diary**

**Capitulo 6-A segunda promessa**

**Música: A New Day Has Come-Celine Dion**

Meados de 1985

_Um novo dia chegou  
>Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo<br>Pela chegada de um milagre  
>Todos me diziam para ser forte<br>Aguente e não derrame uma lágrima  
>Pela escuridão e por bons momentos<br>Eu sabia que eu poderia fazer isto  
>E o mundo pensou que eu tinha tudo<br>Mas eu estava esperando por você  
><em>

_Querido Diário_

_O Keitaro foi embora, morar com os pais. Antes, eu, ele e a Naru-chan fizemos uma cápsula do tempo do Liddo, onde colocamos vários brinquedos e outras coisas nossas que têm boas lembranças, dentro. Pegamos um papel de carta onde desenhei o guarda-chuva do amor e coloquei o nomes deles debaixo e o meu ao lado, com a promessa escrita de nos 3 irmos para a Toudai juntos, onde Naru e Kei-kun vão se casar. Depois enterramos a cápsula. Logo eu também vou embora para Okinawa. Tenho saudades do meu amor Kei-kun e vou sentir da minha melhor amiga Naru. Antes de eu ir, nos duas fizemos uma segunda promessa, de que nós duas vamos juntas para a Toudai! Daqui há uns 15 anos, vamos nos encontrar aqui de novo! Beijo._

_Silêncio, agora  
>Eu vejo uma luz no céu<br>Oh, isso está quase me cegando  
>Eu não posso acreditar<br>Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor  
>Deixe a chuva cair e levar minhas lágrimas<br>Deixe isso suprir minha alma e afogar meus medos  
>Deixe isso destruir as paredes para o novo, novo sol<br>Um novo dia chegou  
><em>**Fim**


End file.
